Une citrouille sur la tête
by haniPyanfar
Summary: Le matin d'Halloween, Harry se réveille avec une citrouille vissée sur la tête.Elle lui propose de réaliser trois voeux ...HPDM


Une citrouille sur la tête.

Auteur : haniPyanfar

Déclaration : Personnages et lieux appartiennent à Sa Majesté J.K.R. première, dernière et unique.

Cunégonde est à moi et j'en suis fière.

Rating : T. pour quelques allusions qui font peur.

Pairing : Draco et Harry, wath else ?

Genre : Humour / Romance.

L'histoire se passe à Poudlard, probablement au cours de la septième année. Tous les personnages sont vivants sauf le Plus Grand des Mages Noirs qui a succombé l'été précédent à une attaque virulente de la peste, de la rage et du choléra réunis.

Requiem non in Pace !!! … Amen …

oooooooooo

C'était le matin d'Halloween. Harry se réveilla avec l'impression d'avoir un poids sur la tête. Il bailla, s'étira, attrapa ses lunettes et écarta les rideaux de son baldaquin. Il faisait encore sombre, aucun de ses camarades de chambrée n'était levé.

Il décida donc d'occuper en premier la salle de bain. En traînant les pieds, il s'approcha d'un lavabo et leva les yeux vers le miroir.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA RRRRRRRR GGGG !!!!!!!! »

Son cri d'horreur réveilla tous ses camarades. Il se précipita vers Ron, le secoua et lui demanda d'une voix tremblante :

« Ron ! Ron ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai sur la tête ?

-- Ben … Des cheveux hirsutes, comme d'haaaaaaabitude …. Pourquoi tu hurles de si boooooonne heure ? »

Et Ron se retourna et se rendormit. Harry pensa :

_« C'et un reste de cauchemar … Ou j'ai eu une hallucination …. Ou Voldemort me pourrit encore l'esprit … Ah non ! C'est vrai ! Il est mort aux dernières vacances …_ »

Le jeune sorcier repartit dans la salle de bain et cette fois son cri fut seulement : « Arg ! » Ce n'était pas la peine de déranger deux fois ses copains. ELLE était toujours là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur ma tête ?

-- Hem … Bonjour et joyeux Halloween à toi aussi ! »

Harry leva les mains et tâta la « chose ». Elle sourit de ses trois ou quatre dents ébréchées. Il essaya de la soulever mais elle resta collée à son occiput.

« Non, non, dit-elle de sa voix flûtée. J'y suis, j'y reste. »

Il se rapprocha du miroir, enleva ses lunettes, les essuya avec un coin de son pyjama et les remit sur son nez. Pas de doute, la « chose » était toujours là.

C'était rond, orange, ça avait une petite queue verte toute droite, des yeux, un nez, une bouche, ça avait une bougie allumée à l'intérieur, c'était une parfaite citrouille d'Halloween et elle était vissée sur son crâne.

Et en plus, ça parlait.

« C'est ma centième fête d'Halloween et j'ai eu envie de revenir dans l'école qui m'a vu naître. Je serai ta compagne toute la journée et ainsi, je pourrai revoir les lieux de mon enfance. Bien sûr, tu es le seul à me voir et à m'entendre. Je ne te dérangerai pas. Fais comme si je n'étais pas là.

-- Mais enfin, pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ! Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre ?

--A vrai dire non. J'aime tes cheveux. Ils forment pour moi un nid douillet. Je m'y sens bien »

_« Evidemment, ça ne pouvait pas tomber sur Malfoy … Lui et son gel … Toujours les mêmes qui ont de la chance … »_

« Qui est ce Malfoy à qui tu penses ?

-- Ah ! Parce qu'en plus, tu lis dans mes pensées ?

-- Hé oui … A propos je m'appelle Cunégonde.

-- Tssssss ! Bon ben, moi, c'est Harry. Bonjour et joyeux Halloween, Cunégonde !!! »

oooooooooo

La citrouille invisible sur la tête, Harry descendit dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Il s'assit à la table des Griffondors. Sa compagne d'un jour murmura dans sa tête :

« Jolie, la décoration. Ces citrouilles volantes … Ces chauves-souris … Ces bougies noires …Ces toiles d'araignées … Ces fantômes … Toujours triste, la Dame Grise ? … Et le Baron Sanglant, fait-il toujours peur à Peeves ? … Mon créateur aussi était à Griffondor …

-- Tais-toi, tu me casse les oreilles, dit Harry à mi-voix

-- Mais je n'ai rien dit», répondit Seamus Finnigan, assis à côté de lui.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se replongea dans son bol de chocolat chaud et ses croissants.

En face de lui, à la table des Serpentards, le beau Draco Malfoy discutait avec ses acolytes habituels, Vincent Crabbe, Grégory Goyle et Pansy Parkinson.

Crabbe avait l'air bizarre. La joue appuyée sur une main, il avait les yeux fermés et il souriait d'un air extatique. Il rêvait. Harry le fixa avec ahurissement, un croissant à mi-chemin entre son bol et sa bouche. Crabbe en train de sourire et de rêver. C'était un effet dévastateur d'Halloween ou quoi ?

Soudain, Harry fut transporté dans les pensées intimes de Crabbe. Hé non, ce n'était pas une vision d'horreur, avec du sang, des haches, des chaînes et une salle de tortures. Non. Crabbe rêvait qu'il était à cheval et qu'il galopait, libre comme le vent, dans le parc de Poudlard.

Au comble de la joie, Harry pensa : _« Je voudrais bien voir ça ! »_

Il vit alors Crabbe se lever et se précipiter hors de la Grande Salle. Quelques instants plus tard, une galopade et des vociférations retentirent dans le Grand Hall. Tout le monde se précipita et l'on vit passer un gros poney gris portant sur son dos un Vincent Crabbe rayonnant, poursuivi par le Chevalier du Catogan en armure qui criait en brandissant son épée :

« Reviens ! Reviens ici immédiatement ! Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de sortir du tableau ? Tu vas nous faire envoyer aux oubliettes ! »

Mais son cheval ne l'entendait pas. Il galopait dans le parc, sa queue et sa crinière au vent, chevauché par un Crabbe ivre de bonheur qui poussait des cris de joie en levant les bras au ciel.

« Alors, ça te plaît ? murmura une voix dans la tête de Harry. C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ? J'ai réalisé ton premier vœu.

-- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de vœu ?

--Oups ! J'ai oublié de te le dire. Puisque tu vas me supporter toute une journée, j'ai le pouvoir d'exaucer trois de tes vœux, dans la mesure de mes possibilités, bien sûr. Pour le premier, ce n'était pas difficile.

-- Tu … tu veux dire que j'ai … que j'ai gaspillé un vœu … pour …pour voir Crabbe faire du cheval ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant, petite idiote !

-- Ah ! Du respect et de la tenue, jeune homme, dit la citrouille. Je m'appelle Cunégonde, pas petite idiote.

-- Hé bien ce n'est pas mieux ! Cucunégonde ! Non mais, ce n'est pas possible ! Trois vœux ! J'aurais pu en faire des choses !

-- Hé bien, ne te plains pas ! Il t'en reste deux. Fais-en bon usage, cette fois. »

Et Cunégonde se mit à bouder.

oooooooooo

Pendant toute la matinée, Harry chercha quels vœux il allait bien pouvoir réaliser. Il pensa en premier à rapprocher Ron et Hermione. Les deux amoureux transis ne s'étaient toujours pas déclarés.

« Ah ! Je ne peux rien pour eux. Ils sont trop bêtes aussi. Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournent autour, ils ont lassé les dieux. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'ils finiront ensemble. Trouve autre chose. »

Harry chercha donc parmi ses amis Griffondors. Colin Crivey voulait un appareil photo moldu, un Pentax Reflex très rare et hors de prix.

« Quelle drôle d'idée ! Il ne fait que des images fixes. Les photos magiques animées sont bien meilleures ! »

Parvati Patil désirait posséder une licorne.

« Impossible, les créatures magiques sont libres. Elles n'appartiennent à personne. »

Chez les Serdaigles, Harry n'eut pas plus de succès. Luna Lovegood pensait à son Ronflack Cornu.

« Cet animal mythique n'existe que dans ses rêves. Laissons-la rêver. Bien pauvre est celui qui ne rêve plus. »

Anthony Goldstein se voyait bien en joueur de Quidditch célèbre.

« Je ne devrais pas te le dire. Tu ne le révélera à personne, hein Harry ? Hélas, ce jeune homme sera victime d'un grave accident de la route. On ne prend pas le volant d'un bolide moldu quand on a bu trop de Whisky Pur Feu. Il ne pourra plus jamais monter sur un balai. Ne lui dis rien, Harry. On ne peut modifier sans risques ni le passé, ni l'avenir. »

Harry se jura quand même de parler à Anthony des dangers de l'alcool, sans plus de précisions, bien sûr. Puis il passa en revue les élèves de Poufsouffle.

Zacharias Smith ne désirait qu'une chose : Etre calife à la place du calife, c'est à dire être préfet à la place de Hannah Abbott. Toujours prétentieux celui-là !

Justin Finch Fletchey souhaitait avoir une montagne d'or dans un coffre à Gringott.

« L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, décréta Cunégonde.

-- Mais il y contribue grandement, dit Harry. Il vaut mieux être riche et bien portant que …

-- Oui oui. Je connais le laïus habituel, répondit la citrouille. Mais de toutes façons, les Gobelins n'aiment pas Halloween. Je n'ai pas le droit d'entrer dans leur banque. »

Harry ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil vers les Serpentards. Après tout, il avait déjà réaliser le vœu de Crabbe, à l'insu de son plein gré mais bon … Il chercha donc parmi d'autres habitants de Poudlard.

Aucun elfe n'avait de rêve précis et surtout pas, en dépit des efforts d'Hermione, celui d'être libre.

Le souhait de Rusard était dégoûtant. Beurk … Harry faillit vomir. Le concierge de Poudlard se voyait en train de déguster une omelette d'œufs de fée avec quelques véracrasses grillés, trois ou quatre feuilles de mandragore et une pincée de botrucs pilés dans du sel.

« Tu vois, Harry , ça, j'aurais pu le réaliser. Mais le pauvre homme vieillirait de cinquante ans en cinq minutes. Tu ne souhaites pas son malheur, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es bien trop gentil. »

Bon, c'est vrai que gaspiller un vœu pour faire vieillir Rusard … Quoique …

oooooooooo

Il n'y avait pas cours ce jour-là. Cunégonde voulut faire le tour du château pour raviver ses souvenirs. Harry la conduisit donc dans les salles de classe, à la tour d'astronomie, sur le terrain de Quidditch … Elle demanda à descendre dans les cachots, là où une année, elle avait squatté la tête d'un Serpentard, un dénommé Severus, qui lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

Ah ! Elle avait fait un bien mauvais choix cette année-là. Comme la fois passée où elle avait voulu visiter Beaux Bâtons en France et où toute la journée, elle avait dû supporter les gloussements et les ricanements de greluches qui ne pensaient qu'à leur maquillage et à leur petit ami du moment. Une horreur !

Et à Durmstrang où son hôte avait essayé de se débarrasser d'elle en utilisant la magie noire ! Et à Salem où la jeune sorcière qu'elle avait choisie voulait la garder pour toujours et lui avait jeté un sort d'Entraves qui avait failli la couper en deux ….

Cunégonde parlait, parlait pendant que Harry, un peu hagard sous ce flot de paroles, descendait vers les sous-sols du château. Heureusement, il ne croisa personne, ni Snape qui aurait enlevé des points à Griffondor juste comme ça, pour le plaisir, ni surtout Malfoy qui n'aurait pas manqué de se moquer méchamment de lui comme d'habitude.

Au détour d'un couloir, Harry et Cunégonde aperçurent Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, debout devant un tableau, l'air désespéré. Ils s'approchèrent. Le jeune sorcier demanda gentiment au Fantôme de la Maison Griffondor :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Nick ? Vous n'êtes pas en train de préparer votre anniversaire de mort comme tous les ans ?

-- Ah ! dit Nick en soupirant bruyamment et en reniflant très fort, je regarde le tableau qui représente mon exécution. Si seulement mon stupide bourreau avait donné un quarante sixième coup de hache ! Ma tête se serait complètement détachée et je ne serais pas la risée de tous les autres Fantômes.

Quand je pense que j'ai été condamné à ce supplice pour avoir fait pousser des défenses d'éléphant dans la bouche de Lady Grieve ! Elle le méritait, cette sotte venimeuse, toujours en train de calomnier les autres !

J'avais si peur, pas des coups de hache, bien que ce ne soit pas agréable, non, j'avais peur de la mort. C'est pour ça que je suis devenu fantôme. J'aurais pu être heureux comme le Moine Gras qui ne pense qu'à rire et à s'amuser. Mais non, chaque Halloween me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs … »

Ce fut alors que Harry pensa à son deuxième vœu. Il demanda à Cunégonde :

« Peux-tu faire quelque chose pour lui ?

-- Oui. Je peux agir sur les personnages des tableaux. Je peux obliger le bourreau à terminer son travail. Mais es-tu sûr de vouloir assister à un tel spectacle ? C'est gothique sanglant, tu sais ?

-- Si ça peut faire le bonheur de Nick, alors allons-y. »

Harry se sentit aspiré dans le tableau. C'était terrifiant. Il était au milieu d'une foule déchaînée qui poussaient de hurlements et des cris de haine. Sur une haute estrade, le bourreau, encagoulé, vêtu de rouge, était appuyé sur une grande hache à double tranchant. Un héraut lisait l'acte d'accusation.

« Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington est condamné à la décollation jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive … »

Et le bourreau levait sa hache. Et les spectateurs haineux comptaient les coups. Et le sang jaillissait en flot et en éclaboussures. Et Sir Nicholas ne mourait pas … Et Harry se sentait défaillir.

Il était près de rendre tripes et entrailles tant la foule qui l'entourait lui faisait peur. Il n'y a rien de pire qu'une foule en colère. Aucun de ces individus n'aurait fait de mal à une mouche mais tous ces gens agglutinés ensemble étaient prêts aux pires actes de barbarie.

Le quarante cinquième coup de hache arriva et la tête de Sir Nicholas ne tenait plus que par un centimètre de peau et de tendon. Mais il ne mourut pas. Le bourreau fut obligé de donné un coup supplémentaire et miracle ! La tête roula sur l'estrade, Sir Nicholas décéda de sa belle mort et Harry fut jeté sans ménagement hors du tableau par quelques gaillards qui trouvaient qu'il ne riait pas assez fort.

« Ton deuxième vœu est réalisé, dit Cunégonde à un Harry au bord de l'évanouissement. Es-tu content ?

--Oui, souffla le jeune homme blanc comme un linge. Sortons vite d'ici. »

oooooooooo

Ils remontèrent vers la grande Salle. Il était presque l'heure du festin d'Halloween. Les élèves et les professeurs arrivaient les uns après les autres. Harry les regardait passer et se demandait que souhaiter pour son dernier vœu.

Hagrid voudrait sûrement une horrible bestiole, Dumbledore désirerait des chaussettes, c'était ce qu'il avait dit devant le miroir du Rised, la professeur Sinistra rêverait d'échanger l'Etoile Polaire contre la Croix du Sud, MacGo … Flitwick … Rien de tout cela n'enchantait Harry.

Une petite voix résonna alors dans sa tête :

« Harry, tu ne penses qu'à réaliser les vœux des autres. Si tu pensais un peu à toi ? Ne rêves-tu pas de quelque chose pour toi-même ? Je ne sais pas, moi … Une bonne vue ? Des cheveux plus disciplinés ? De beaux vêtements ? N'as-tu pas envie de plaire à quelqu'un ? »

Le jeune Griffondor devint tout rouge et son regard se dirigea malgré lui vers la table des Serpentards, vers une personne bien précise assise à cette table, une belle personne avec des yeux gris et des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc.

Harry fixa avec désespoir le Prince des Serpentards, le beau, le magnifique Draco Malfoy dans toute sa gloire. Une seconde, hein ? Il le fixa une seconde, pas plus ! Mais Cunégonde avait compris.

« Tu veux que ce jeune homme s'intéresse à toi ? C'est facile ! Je …

-- Non, non, c'est impossible ! Il me déteste … Il me traite de Balafré … Cela fait sept ans qu'il se moque de moi … C'est sans espoir …Et puis il est fiancé à Pansy Parkinson …

-- Harry ! Harry ! Tout cela est sans importance. Si ton vœu le plus cher est qu'il t'aime, il t'aimera.

-- Non, Cunégonde. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'aime par obligation. J'aurais bien voulu qu'il me voie comme un ami, pas comme son ennemi préféré, qu'il m'adresse de temps en temps un sourire, il est si beau quand il sourit, J'aurais aimé … Mais parlons d'autre chose … Qu'est-ce que ça mange, une citrouille d'Halloween ? Regarde ce que les elfes ont préparé. Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

--Harry, tu ne changeras jamais, toujours à te soucier des autres … Tiens, je prendrais bien un petit morceau de tarte à la mélasse, un verre d'eau avec un soupçon de fleur d'oranger et quelques caramels … Mange, Harry, je mange en même temps que toi. »

Et à toutes les tables de la Grande Salle, ce fut l'heure des réjouissances.

Les fantômes n'apparurent pas, il faisaient la fête entre eux dans le plus grand cachot de Poudlard au son d'une trentaine de scies musicales. L'air y était délicieusement glacial, la nourriture exquisément infecte, les invités cent fois plus lugubres que d'habitude, une fête grandiose, absolument.

oooooooooo

Quand le banquet toucha à sa fin, Dumbledore fit signe à Harry de le rejoindre à l'écart des autres, dans l'embrasure d'une fenêtre. Il souriait. Il dit en montrant la tête du jeune sorcier :

« Alors, c'est toi que Cunégonde a choisi de monopoliser cette année ?

-- Vous la voyez ? Vous la connaissez ?

-- Bien sûr ! C'est moi qui l'ai créée il y a cent ans. Oh ! Cela ne nous rajeunit pas. C'était l'un de mes premiers sortilèges et j'en suis toujours aussi fier. Mais elle me dit que tu n'as pas encore formulé ton troisième vœu. Dépêche-toi, Harry. Bientôt, Cunégonde va disparaître pour un an et tu auras laissé passer ta chance. Alors, que veux-tu ?

-- Il voudrait plaire à quelqu'un, dit la citrouille de sa voix flûtée. Mais il dit que cette personne ne s'intéresse pas à lui.

-- Tu es bien sûr de toi, Harry, reprit le directeur. Le lui as-tu demandé ?

-- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, répondit le jeune Griffondor en jetant un regard très rapide vers la table des Serpentards et sa superbe et blonde tentation.

-- « Cette personne » m'a l'air bien rêveuse. Et si tu essayais de savoir à quoi … à qui elle pense ? »

Malgré lui, Harry se tourna de nouveau vers « la personne » qui faisait battre son cœur. Draco Malfoy, les yeux dans le vague, n'écoutait pas Pansy Parkinson qui pourtant essayait par tous les moyens de capter son attention. Comme Crabbe ce matin, Malfoy rêvait …

Et Harry fut transporté dans ses pensées. Et il y vit, émergeant d'une sorte de brouillard blanc, un jeune homme brun aux cheveux en bataille, aux lunettes rondes et au sourire charmeur. Il se vit dans le songe de Malfoy et le beau blond répondait à son sourire, tendait les mains vers lui, l'attirait dans ses bras, l'embr ….

Arg ! Harry sortit en vitesse des pensées de Malfoy. Il respirait vite et fixait Dumbledore d'un air hagard.

_« Il pense à moi … Oh ! J'aimerais tant que ce soit pour de vrai … Cunégonde, je t'en prie, ne me donne pas de fausse joie …»_

Le directeur hocha la tête d'un air indulgent. Il saisit la citrouille et l'enleva de la tête de Harry.

« Tu n'en as plus besoin. Dans un instant, « cette personne » va sortir. Va, rejoins-la, la suite est entre vous deux. Bonne chance ! »

Dumbledore partit faire visiter son bureau aux mille merveilles à Cunégonde et Harry vit Malfoy se lever, repousser Parkinson d'un air excédé et sortir de la Grande Salle. Il le suivit, rempli d'espoir et de crainte.

oooooooooo

Le beau blond traversa le Grand Hall et entra dans la salle où Firenze donnait ses cours de Divination, cette classe qui ressemblait à une forêt. Harry s'y glissa derrière lui et appela doucement :

« Malfoy ! »

Le Serpentard se retourna brusquement. Le Griffondor le vit nettement tressaillir et reculer d'un pas. Mais ce fut sur un ton méprisant qu'il dit :

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Balafré ? Tu ne peux pas laisser les gens digérer en paix ?

-- Je veux juste te parler … Je voudrais … Draco, fit-il avec un doux sourire, on ne pourrait pas enterrer la hache de guerre et discuter tranquillement ?

-- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'en ai envie ?

-- Je ne sais pas … Rien … Tes yeux ? »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Harry pencha un peu la tête sur le côté et continua à sourire.

_« Grand Salazar ! Qu'il est beau ! »_

Ce fut tout ce que le Prince des Serpentards eut la force de penser. Comme dans son rêve, le jeune homme brun aux cheveux en bataille, aux yeux si verts derrière ses lunettes rondes, à la mine si timide, si attendrissante, son fantasme à lui, l'objet de tous ses désirs, le Prince des Griffondors fit un pas en avant.

Des mains se tendirent, des bras se refermèrent, des soupirs sortirent ensemble de deux bouches différentes, deux corps se touchèrent avec délices. Joue contre joue, cœur contre cœur, ils restèrent immobiles, muets, enchantés, pendant une minute qui leur sembla une éternité.

Ils se séparèrent à regret, ils se regardèrent et ce fut Draco qui posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Harry. Il en avait tant rêvé. Tous les autres baisers qu'il avait pu donner avant celui-la étaient oubliés.

Il n'y avait plus que cette bouche chaude qui s'ouvrait pour lui, ce corps qui s'abandonnait contre le sien, ce sentiment de plénitude qui les envahissait tous les deux. Ils s'étaient trouvés après s'être affrontés si longtemps, si stupidement. Enfin ! Enfin !

Ils s'installèrent sur la mousse, au pied d'un arbre. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils s'embrassaient, se caressaient, se chuchotaient des choses gentilles :

« Tu es beau, tu sais, je rêve de toi depuis des jours et des jours, des nuits aussi …

-- Tu sens si bon … Etre près de toi, c'est comme être dans un champ de fleurs… »

Toutes ces paroles idiotes qu'on dit simplement pour voir sourire l'autre, pour appeler un baiser, pour commencer un effleurement des doigts sur une joue, pour passer une main dans des cheveux soyeux, pour virer Pouffsouffle, qu'on soit rusé Serpentard ou vaillant Griffondor.

Demain, les caresses se feraient plus précises. Demain les baisers deviendraient plus profonds. Demain, les sexes s'éveilleraient et exigeraient plus qu'aujourd'hui. Mais ce soir, deux beaux jeunes hommes se découvraient, effaçaient des années de détestation, se livraient presque timidement l'un à l'autre.

Ils regagnèrent leurs dortoirs respectifs, les joues rouges, les yeux brillants, les cheveux décoiffés. Heureusement leurs camarades dormaient du sommeil du juste, après avoir fêté comme il se doit les spectres, les démons et les zombies.

oooooooooo

C'était le matin et Harry se réveilla avec la tête lourde. Il bailla, s'étira, attrapa ses lunettes et ouvrit les rideaux de son baldaquin. Il faisait jour et ses camarades étaient déjà tous levés. Ron sortit de la salle de bain, déjà habillé, et vint vers lui en disant bien fort :

« Enfin réveillé ? C'est pas trop tôt ! Joyeux Halloween !

-- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais c'était hier Halloween !

-- Tu dors encore ou quoi ? On est le 31 octobre. Halloween, c'est aujourd'hui. Allez, dépêche-toi ! J'ai faim moi !

-- Mais enfin, ce n'est pas possible ! C'était hier ! Toute la journée, j'ai eu une citrouille sur la tête. Elle s'appelait Cunégonde. Elle a exaucé mes trois vœux. Oh ! Merlin ! Le troisième …. »

Harry réalisa brusquement que Ron le regardait avec des yeux ronds et que Dean, Neville et Seamus étaient immobiles, bouche bée. La réalité le frappa comme un coup de poignard. Hier n'avait pas existé et Draco Malfoy le méprisait toujours.

Il avait rêvé la journée merveilleuse qu'il avait vécue. Il n'y avait ni citrouille magique, ni vœu à faire, ni rien. Il n'y avait qu'un pauvre nigaud qui croyait aux histoires à dormir debout et qui imaginait qu'il pouvait y avoir autre chose que de la haine entre lui et une inaccessible étoile.

Harry se leva et se rendit à la salle de bain en traînant les pieds. Il se regarda dans un miroir. Pas la moindre Cunégonde ! Il en eut les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas droit comme tout le monde à un peu de bonheur ?

Il descendit avec les autres prendre son petit déjeuner mais même la pensée du chocolat chaud et des croissants tout frais le laissait froid.

Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance dans la vie. Les ennuis, les Lords Noirs, les dragons et les araignées géantes, c'était toujours pour lui. Les citrouilles magiques, c'était toujours pour les greluches de Salem ou de Beaux Bâtons.

Il passa sans y faire attention près du tableau représentant le Chevalier du Catogan et son gros poney gris. A genoux devant eux, Crabbe suppliait :

« Viens mon fier destrier ! Viens galoper dans le parc avec moi ! Et toi, beau chevalier à l'armure étincelante, prête-le moi encore un peu ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! »

Mais le chevalier le regardait d'un air furieux et se cramponnait fermement aux rênes de sa monture.

Alors qu'il grignotait tristement un coin de croissant, Nick apparut au milieu de la table. Sa fraise était tachée de sang mais son visage translucide était tout sourire. Perdu dans ses pensées moroses, Harry ne l'entendit pas proclamer :

« Oyez, oyez, vaillants Griffondors ! Vous ne pourrez plus m'appeler Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. Je me nomme maintenant Nick Enfin-Sans-Tête et je fais partie du Club des Chasseurs de Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore. Nous avons fêté mon intronisation toute la nuit avec un festin, des chants et des danses. Maintenant, je vais dormir tout mon content. Je vous salue tous. »

Et le fantôme saisit ses cheveux et souleva sa tête comme on le fait d'un chapeau. Puis il la remit en place, ajusta sa fraise et disparut dans un grand éclat de rire.

Harry leva les yeux et contempla avec désolation la table des Serpentards. Adieu beau rêve ! Draco Malfoy le regardait d'un air méprisant et lui fit une grimace. Le mot Balafré apparut sur les lèvres qui l'avaient embrassé la veille.

Le pauvre jeune homme brun baissa les yeux sans répondre à la provocation. Il en avait gros sur le cœur. Le si beau jeune homme blond se moquait bien de lui.

D'ailleurs, il ne se gêna pas pour le bousculer en passant les portes de la Grande Salle. Ce fut alors que Harry sortit de son état comateux. La main qui l'avait frôlé était douce et elle avait glissé un petit morceau de parchemin dans la sienne.

L'espace d'un instant, il avait vu quelque chose … un genre de … clin d'œil … un minuscule … sourire … sur le visage de Malfoy …

Il se précipita dans un coin tranquille, déroula le parchemin, le lut et le serra contre son cœur en fermant les yeux.

Il n'avait pas rêvé. La journée d'hier avait bien eu lieu. Cette année, il y aurait deux fêtes d'Halloween. Les mots flamboyaient derrière ses paupières closes.

« Ce soir , neuf heures, même endroit. Draco. »

Il y avait un cœur dessiné à côté de la signature.

FIN


End file.
